jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonSzczerbek/Historia zawsze jest niezwykła
PROLOG Życie nigdy nie było dla mnie łaskawe.Rodzice mnie porzucili jak miałem zaledwie jeden dzień.Nikt nigdy nie chciał mnie zaadoptować i do trzynastu lat tkwiłem w domu dziecka na zmianę z poprawczakiem.Gdy w końcu los się do mnie uśmiechnął i ktoś zdecydował się mnie zaadoptować okazało się,że moi niedoszli przyszywani rodziciele są pijakami i narkomanami dlatego zamknęli ich w więzieniu,a ja sam zostałem nadal w domu dziecka.W sumie pasowałbym do nich.Zawsze lubiłem kraść,pić,palić i uprawiać marichuanę którą sprzedawałem za niezłą sumkę.... ''W wieku piętnastu lat kiedy nadal tkiwłem w pierwszej gimnazjum jak zwykle na początku pierwszej klasy poszliśmy do muzeum takiego ze szkieletami dinozaurów i innymi żeczami historycznymi.Oprócz wielkiej czaszki T - Rexa nie było tam nic ciekawego.Ale tego dnia doszedł nowy eksponat.I właśnie ten eksponat zmienił całe moje życie...'' '''Mam nadzieję że się podobało.Jak co to główny bohater jest chłopakiem.Zresztą z prologu łatwo się domyślić.Mimo to autor opowiadania jest dziewczyną(to o mnie :D)zresztą można się tego domyślić z profilu.Mam nadzieję,że prolog się podobał.Pierwszy rozdział już się pisze.Papatki!:D ROZDZIAŁ 1 POCZĄTEK PRZYGODY - Darek ty stary gamoniu!Pospiesz się! - przykryłem głowę poduszką.Nienawidzę tego miejsca,nienawidzę tych ludzi,nienawidzę tego świata... - No wstawaj!Spuźnimy się przez ciebie na wycieczkę ty śmierdzący trollu! - ktoś ściągnął ze mnie prześcieradło,a w tym samym czasie jeszcze inna osoba wyrwała mi poduszkę.Westchnąłem ciężko i przykryłem głowę pościelą - No wstawaj! - ktoś pociągnął mnie za stopy.Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem głównie z powodu snu.Nie dadzą rady mnie ściągnąć... - Pomurzcie mi! - no chyba,że w grupie... - Heeej hop! - ...mnie ściagną! - Ej! - krzyknąłem zły rościerając guza. - No co?A zresztą...choć już! - jak ja go nie nawidzę...Ten Karol zawsze się ze mnie naśmiewał...To nigdy mi się nie podobało...Ech...Trzeba to jakoś przeżyć. - Idziesz czy nie?Wszyscy są już gotowi z wyjątkiem ciebie! - wykrzyknął zły Karol.Nie odpowiedziałem tylko w pośpiechu wyszedłem z domu dziecka.Z tego strasznego miejsca.Niestety...pod wieczór znów tam wrócę... - A plecak?! - machnąłem zrezygnowany ręką.Gdy doszliśmy do szkoły to normalnie jak zawsze przy takich wycieczkach...Zbiórka,toaleta,sprawdzanie obecności,zaś toaleta,znowu zbiórka,po raz drugi sprawdzanie obecności, toaleta,zbiórka,sprawdzanie obecności...I tak kilka razy...Ech...Można się przyzwyczaić.Gdy wreszcie wszystkie te czynności zostałe wykonane po raz setny,a może nawet i tysięczny raz poszliśmy do autokaru...I znowu to samo!Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce wszyscy mieli dość tej podróży głównie przeze mnie.A co ja takiego zrobiłem?!Czy już zapomnieli,że to nie tylko moja wina?!Zaraz...poprawka...To wcale nie była moja wina!Strasznie zły poszedłem z resztą klasy,pedagogami i przewodniczką do muzeum.Mój nastrój pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej kiedy zobaczyłem,że nie wziąłem plecaka. - Kur...! - Darek co to za słownictwo!Jak wrócimy wpiszę ci uwagę!Jedynka! - Ale... - Ale to są wielkie ryby!Idziemy...A ty przy mnie. - Mówiłem,że masz wziąść plecak idioto! - Zamknij się ty chol... smarkaczu! - Darek! - No co?! - Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?!Mam już ciebie dosyć!Nie dziwię się,że rodzice ciebie nie chcięli!Mądrze postąpili.Pewnie dobrze wiedzieli co ich czeka... - te słowa bardzo mnie zabolały.Przez resztę wycieczki szedłem obok pani w milczeniu.Gdy doszliśmy do ostatniego eksponatu podniosłem wysoko brwi. - ,,Wechikuł Czasu...'' - przeczytałem.Zaciekawiony podniosłem rękę by dotknąć eksponat ale pani walnęła mnie w nią linijką więc szybko ją schowałem.'' - Nie tykać! - zły zacisnąłem zęby i pięść zdrowej ręki ponieważ tamta która dostała linijką od pani stała się niebezpiecznie czerwona.Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.Cierpliwie wysłuchałem gadania przewodniczki po czym poczekałem aż ona,pani,inni nauczyciele i moja klasa odejdzie do autokaru.Ukryłem się i poczekałem parę minut.Nikt nie zauważył mojego braku,nikt po mnie nie przyszedł,nikt mnie nie szukał,nikt nie robił paniki,że mnie nie ma...A zatem nikt nie będzie za mną tęsknić.Poczekałem jeszcze chwilę tak dla pewności,a potem szybko podbiegłem do wechikułu i wsiadłem do niego.Mam nadzieję,że to ustrojstwo działa bo jak znajdzie mnie strażnik muzeum albo jakiś turysta lub pani zorientuje się,że mnie nie ma to...będę miał przesrane. - Hmmm....jak to się włącza... - przekręcałem się na wszystkie strony świata by znaleźć jakiś przełącznik,wajchę...cokolwiek!Nic...Nagle usłyszałem czyjeś kroki i jakieś odgłosy... - Same problemy z tym chłopakiem... - To przecież dureń! - Karol!Nic nie mów tylko mi pokaż gdzie go widziałeś! - zapadła głucha cisza...Trzeba się spierzyć.Zacząłem się kręcić nerwowo i rozglądać po wechikule mając nadzieję,że coś znajdę.Głosy i kroki były coraz bliżej i coraz bardziej wyraźne... - Już po mnie... - jęknąłem.I wtedy właśnie moja ręka spadła na jakąś wajchę której wsześniej nie zauważyłem.Wajcha spadła na dół,a wechikuł zamigotał. - To tutaj! - i wtej właśnie chwili coś buchnęło,coś parsknęło,a ja...udeżyłem się o dach wechikułu i zemdlałem... ROZDZIAŁ 2 NIESAMOWITY LOT Obudziłem się w jakimś lesie.Ał...co za ból!Co się stało?Hmmm....pamiętam jak przez mgłę...Wiem tylko tyle,że użyłem wechikułu czasu z muzeum...Zaraz...podziałało?!Mimo bólu zerwałem się na równe nogi.Pachniało rybami i lasem.Czyli niedaleko stąd jest morze.To dobrze.Jestem świetnym pływakiem i rybakiem więc ze zdobyciem pożywienia nie będę mieć większych problemów.Rozejrzałem się po lesie.Obok mnie leżały szczątki wechikułu.To nawet dobrze...co prawda niewiem gdzie jestem,niewiem co tu się kryje,nie mam schornienia ani żadnej broni i raczej nie jestem ubrany tak jak na ten wiek przystało.Właśnie...Który to wiek...E...Nie mam zielonego pojęcia ale myślę,że zaraz się dowiem...A!I najwarzniejsze...Nie wrócę już do domu dziecka!Tak!Jest!Jupi!Hurrra! - Żegnaj stare,nudne,szare życie!Witaj przygodo! - zaciągnąłem się świeżym powietrzem.Pachniało wolnością...Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach.Obejrzałem się...nic...cisza...Postanowiłem tak na szybko zrobić sobie jakąś broń.Zerwałem długą gałąź z drzewa,oberwałem ją z liści i wziąłem ostry i całkiem spory kamień którym zaczałem strugać gałąź.Gdy gałąź była już wystrugana wziałem drugi kamień i zaczałem walić w nim w ten stary by uzyskać choć trochę płytką powieszchnię.Gdy skończyłem spojrzałem na kamień w moich dłoniach.Wyglądał lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałem...Potem pobiegłem i zerwałem mnóstwo małych łodyzek które połączyłem ze sobą wzdłuż i wszesz dzięki temu powstał całkiem niezły łańcuch.Kamieniem obciąłem kawałek łańcucha i przywiązałem go tak,że miałem małą linkę na chowanie broni.Resztkę obcientego łańcucha użyłem by połaczyć kamień i kij dzięki czemu uzyskałem prowizoryczną włucznię którą schowałem za linkę.I wtedy znowu usłyszałem ten szelest.Tylko,że tym razem był głośniejszy. - Halo! - rozjerzałem się ostrożnie.Szelest stawał się coraz głośniejszy.Wyjąłem wlócznię i zasłoniłem się nią.Zaraz,zaraz...będzie po mnie.Chol...Po co mi się zachciało uciekać na dodatek wechikułem!Ech...Zamknąłem oczy i... - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - otworzyłem powoli oczy i...zamurowało mnie!Naprzeciwko mnie stał wysoki chłopak w wieku 20 - 25 lat,a obok niego stał...smok!Czarny smok!Njaprawdziwszy na świecie czarny smok!Najśmieszniejsze jednak było to,że obie postacie były z filmów kinowych...No kto by pomyślał,że filmy czasami nieświadomie pokazują prawdę... - Ej pytam się ciebie co robisz w lesie na wyspie Berk? - zapytał się mnie Czkawka bo ów chłopak właśnie tak się nazywał.Jego smok Nocna Furia Szczerbatek potrząsnął łbem. - E...Ja....E... - popatrzyłem się na nich oszołomiony i lekko wystraszony.Czkawka jakby to wyczuł i powiedział: - Nie bój się.Jak mi powiesz kim jesteś to ci spróbuje pomóc.Jestem Czkawka wódz Wandalii,a to mój smok Szczerbatek gatunku Nocna Furia.Powiedz...co się stało? - Em...Nazywam się Darek i mieszkam...Mieszkam...a raczej mieszkałem na wyspie...E...Grend...ale...coś się stało i...i niewiem co...przeżyłem...tylko...ja - wyjąkałem.Oczywiście tą historię wymyśliłem.Co prawda zazwyczaj nie mam trudności z kłamaniem no ale...sami spróbujcie się postawić w mojej sytuacji!To wcale nie jest tak łatwo jak myślicie! thumb|left|Czkawka i Szczerbek - Dobrze.Zamieszkasz u nas.Myślę,że zaatakowało was jakieś złe plemię.Nie dziwię się...wyglądasz bardzo bogato - zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów.Bogato?O kur...Moje ubranie!Oto mu chodzi! - Hehe!E...tak... - Czkawka i Szczerbek zniknęli,a ja poszedłem za nimi.Gdy dotarłem Czkawka uśmiechnął się. - Mój lud już wszystko wie.Możesz u nas zostać.Zamieszkasz w moim domu.Chodź...Pokażę ci gdzie będziesz spać - po czym zaprowadził mnie do pewnej chaty,otworzył drzwi i wpowadził mnie do pewnego pokoju.Na dywanie leżał Szczerbek. - Szczerbcio się tobą zaopiekuje i pokaże miejsca - po czym wyszedł.Uśmiechnąłem się do Szczerbka a ten wstał i podszedł do mnie.Dotknąłem jego łeb.Łał...to niesamowite uczucie dotknąć łba smoka...Nagle poczułem,że coś mnei unosi...To Szczerbek podniósł mnie głową i rzucił na swoje plecy na których jeszcze leżało siodło.WIedziałem co chce zrobić...Uśmiechnąłem się...Będzie super tak na nim latać...Tyle,że...Gdzie się uruchamia tą jego sztuczną lotkę?A szczerbek jakby mi czytał w myślach...Łbem pokazał strzemiona.No dobra tyle,że... - Ja nie mam sztucznej nogi - westchnąłem.Lotu nie będzie.No chyba,że...Wziąłem moją włocznię i uruchomiłem strzemię,lotka się otwarła,a Szczerbatek wyleciał przez okno jak tornado.Ja kurczowo trzymałem się jego szyi. - Sz...sz...Szczerbatek....Zwo...Zwo...Zwolnij trochę! - ten spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył - Aaaa!Zabije!Aaaa! - leciałem bez strzemion ponieważ nie były zrobione na moją nogę tylko na nogę Czkawi.Ale tak jest bardziej wygodniej ale niestety bardziej niebiezpiecznie! - Aaaa!Szczerbek!Ty nieznośny czarny gadzie!Oo...Czemu ja to powiedziałem?! - szczerbek zły uśmiechnął się chytrze i wypruł do przodu jak błyskawica robiąc slalomy i omijając dizęki temu chmury.Zaraz...Chmury?Spojrzałem w dół... - Po co ja to zrobiłem?! - kurczowo przyddusiłem Szczerbka,a sam zauważyłem,że lata sam bez mojej pomocy.Zazwyczaj Czkawka uruchamiał lotkę i nią kierował,a ja ją tylkąo uruchomiłem...Wtedy zorientowałem się,że Szczerbek ma inną lotkę niż zazwyczaj...Ta była zielona ze smocyzmi oczami,zębami i pazurami w kolorze biały.Wyglądała całkiem fajnie i pewnie była skonstruowana tak by Szczerbek mógł czasami sam pokierować.Nagle Szczerbek wyrównał lot,a chmury się skończyły.Jeju...Widok pod nami był super.Nagle obok nas przeleciało stado WanderSmoków,a jeden to nawet został obok nas i stał się towaszyszem naszej podróży.Nazwałem go Wander. - Jak zagwiżdze to przyleć... - poleciłem.Smok posłusznie skinął głową i zawrócił do stada,a ja ze Szczerbatkiem obniżyliśmy lot i próliśmy morze...to znaczy Szczerbek prół morze skrzydłami i brzuchem.Potem wzbiliśmy się znowu w powietrze - Juhu! - Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się i obrócił na plecy wywalając mnie przy okakzji z siodła chociaż było wiadomo,że zrobił to celowo -Aaaa!Szczerbek!Zabiję!Aaaa!Pomóż!Łap! - Szczerbatek jednak się nie zjawił.Gdy byłem blisko morza zamknąłem oczy - Już po mnie... - przełknąłem ślinę.Co prawda umię dobrze plywać ale jak to mówią...morze jest szerokie i głębokie.Gdy miałem się już zanużyć w morskiej toni nadleciał Szczerbek.Smok złożył skrzydła,uśmiechnął się po czym rozwinął skrzydła i podleciał podemnie tak,że wylądowałem na nim bezpiecznie. - Uf!Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! - skarciłem smoka.Ten tylko znów się uśmiechnął.Dotknąłem swojej linki.Niewiem jak to się stało ale bezpiecznie schowałem w niej włócznie.Odetchnąłem z ulgą.Nagle Szczerbatek ostro skręcił i wkrótce wlecieliśmy przez okno do pokoju.Tak się szczęśliwie/pechowo złożyło,ze wywinęliśmy korkociąg i ja klapnąłem na łóżko,a Szczerbek na dywan.Zanim się obejrzyliśmy już spaliśmy zmęczeni tym dlugim i jakże wspaniałym dniem... ROZDZIAŁ 3 TNĄCY BURZE - Darek wstawaj!Muszę ci coś pokazać! - obudziło mnie szarpanie za ramiona. - Nie teraz...Jeszcze pięć minut....zdążę do szkoły... - Do jakiej szkoły? - Hę?! - zdziwiłem się.Nad moją głową stał Czkawka!Przestraszony spadłem z łóżka - Ał! - jęknąłem - To nie jest śmieszne! - warknąłem zły na Czkawkę który śmiał się do rozpuku po czym wstałem z podłogi. - Czemu mnie budzisz tak wcześnie? - Wiem,że wczoraj latałeś na moim Szczerbku.Owszem możesz na nim latać do woli ale Szczerbatek nie zawsze jest dostępny.Potrzebujesz mieć swojego smoka daltego postanowiłem,że wyruszymy na małą wyprawę żeby poszukać smoka dla ciebie - wyjaśnił Czkawka. - Serio?Ale super! - zeszliśmy do kuchni i zjedliśmy śniadanie po czym Czkawka,Astrid i Valka osiodłali swoje smoki.Ja miałem lecieć ze Czkawką.Chłopak wpuscił mnie za stery Szczerbatka i wystartowaliśmy.Dzisiaj lot na Szczerbku szedł mi lepiej niż wczoraj.Umiałem już jako tako kierować smokiem Czkawki.Gdy lot zaczynał nam się dłużyć,a na złość na choryzoncie nie było żadnego smoka zawróciliśmy do domu.Byłem zły na cały świat.Ech...Czemu mnie zawsze to spotyka?!Zwiesiłem głowę i przestałem kierować Szczerbkiem dlatego smok zawisł w powietrzu.Nagle poczułem czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu. - Nie martw się.Znajdziemy dla ciebie smoka jeszcze dzisiaj.Pamiętaj,że jest jeszcze wcześnie. - Łatwo ci mówić.Ty już masz smoka - odburknąłem Czkawce.Nagle usłyszeliśy jakiś donośny ryk młodego smoka. - Co to?! - krzyknęła Astrid. - Nie wiem ale napewno nic dobrego!Chodźmy do sprawdzić! - krzyknęła Valka i skierowała Chmuroskoka w kierunku chałasu.Astrid i Wichura poleciały za nią. - Dobra Szczerbek lecimy - skierowałem Szczerbka w odpowiednią stronę i wypruliśmy jak z armaty.Dotarliśmy na miejsce szybciej od innych.Już z góry widać było jak trzy dorosłe i wielkie Koszmaru Ponocniki atakują młodego Tnący Burze. - Dobra Szczerbek!Plazma! - smok posłusznie wykonał polecenie i strzelił w intruzów pociskiem potężnej plazmy.Ci natychmiast uciekli ponieważ wiedzieli,że nie mają szans z Nocną Furią.Skierowałem Szczerbka na ląd i wylądowaliśmy.Zeskoczyłem ze smoka,a zaraz po mnie Czkawka.Wtedy przylecieli Astrid,Wichura,Valka i Chmuroskok.Dziewczyny zeskoczyły ze smoków i podbiegły do nas. - Co tu się stało?! - Zaatakowały go Koszmary Ponocniki.Biedak.Musimy go przetransportować na Berk,a ja wiem jak - po czym gwizdnąłem bardzo głośno - Dobra teraz trzeba poczekać i się nim zaopiekować - podbiegłem do smoka i zmierzyłem go wzrokiem - Ma ranne skrzydło. - Nie dziwię się.To najczęstrze rany odniesione przez atakowane smoki.Ten Tnący Burze został zaatakowany ponieważ był na terytorium tych Koszmarów Ponocników.Jest jeszcze bardzo młody i nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tymi smokami - zauważyła Valka. - Nie dziwię się. - To kiedy przybędzie ta pomoc? - spytał się Czkawka. - Zaraz powinna być...Hmmm...Dobra...potem i tak się to wypierze - zdjąłem swoją bluzę - Szczerbek ślina - pokazałem na skrzydło.Nocna Furia pośliniła skrzydło rannego smoka a ja zawiązałem na skrzydle bluzę - Dobra.Prowizoryczny opatrunek - wstałem i wyjąłem swoją włócznię.Potem podszedłem do morza i parę razy szybkim ruchem zamoczyłem włócznię.Złowiło się sześć ryb.Starczy.Wziąłem łup i potszedłem do smoków i ludzi - Zaraz coś upoluję dla nas.Narazie niech smoki zjedzą.Szczerbek,Wichurka,Chmuroskok wy dostaniecie po jednej,a nasz chory pacjent trzy - smoki kiwnęły głowami i zaczęły zajadać swoje ryby.Trzy pozostałe dałem rannemu smokowi.Gad od razu zaczął zajadać ze smakiem.Ja w tym czasie nałowiłem jeszcze z osiem ryb.Każdemu z nas dałem po jednej,a cztery zostawiłem dla naszego ambulansu.Gdy zjedliśmy podszedłem znowu do Tnącego i pogłaskałem go po głowie - No cóz Tnący....masz peszek...Ale nie martw się...zaopiekuję się tobą... - No i masz już smoka - odezwał się Czkawka z uśmiechem.Wtedy usłyszeliśmy ryk. - Wander! - tak to był Wander.Szczęśliwie się złorzyło,że przyleciał z kolegą - Pomozesz nam przenieść Tnącego bezpiecznie na Berk? - Wrrrau! - Dzięki.Dobra!Ładujemy! - ja,Astrid,Czkawka,Valka oraz smoki wspólnymi siłami przenieśliśmy Tnącego bezpiecznie na grzbiet Wandera i jego kolegi.Potem zrobiłem na szybko z materiałów w pobliżu coś na styl prowizorycznego siodła które umieściłem na Wanderze. - Wszyscy gotowi?To lecimy! - Czkawka poleciał pierwszy ze Szczerbatkiem.Za nim Astrid i Wichura ora zValka i Chmuroskok.Na końcu ja z Tnącym,Wnaderem i jego kolegą którego nazwałem Skipper.Lecieliśmy bardzo wolno ponieważ niełatwo było żeby dwa smoki leciały jednocześnie,a musiały tak lecieć bo inaczej Tnący by spadł.Gdy dolecieliśmy na Berk zsiedliśmy ze smoków.Wnader i Skipper zanieśli jeszcze Tnącego do mojego pokoju i położyli go na dywanie.Potem wyszliśmy na dwór.Zdjąłem z Wandera uprząsz po czym dałem jemu i Skipperowi po dwie ryby dla każdego w nagrodę za dobrze wykonaną robotę. - Wielkie dzięki - przytuliłem się do smoków - Możecie już lecieć - smoki kiwnęły głowami,rozłozyły skrzydła i odleciały.Za to ja poszedłem po lekarstwa dla Tnącego i zmieniłem mu opatrunek na lepszy jakościowo.Potem wyprałem swoją bluzę i zmierzyłem Tnącego.Uzyskawszy pomiar z małą pomocą Czkawki i Pyskacza udało mi się stworzyć odpowiednie siodło.Dochodził wieczór.Przymierzyłem siodło na Tnącym.Pasowało jak ulał.Potem zdjąłem siodło i poszliśmy na kolację.Po kolacji gdy wszyscy mięli już iść spać do chaty wbiegł znany mi z widzenia Tivolt - jeden ze strażników który był w moim wieku. - Wodzu,Wodzu!Atakuje nas stado DrzewoKosów!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania